The Pink Blob
by Dr. Edmund Sirus
Summary: Cherilee encounters a particularly disturbing creature after school. [Pinkie] [Cherilee] [Anthro] [Tentacle Rape] [Goo Pony] [Anal Sex] [Vaginal Sex] [Oral Sex] [Gangbang] [Some really fucked up shit] [Monster Sex]
Cheerilee dashed her way between trees, hoping to put as much distance between the pair of them as possible. She had spent close to an hour after school correcting papers and preparing next week's schedule before going home. It was a brief walk back to town, barely even a quarter hour, and yet that was enough time to be caught off guard by some creature of the forest.

She saw it only briefly in the red light of the falling sun, but the creature had already blocked the path back to town. It oozed and slid across the earth with remarkable speed, enveloping everything that came across it. It almost reminded Cheerilee of a big blob of pink jelly that was deposited on an incline and left to roll down a slope. Only it was moving and coming straight towards her.

Cheerilee had dropped her armful of books and reference material and booked it towards the trees. Monster attacks were uncommon, but they were frequent enough that most Ponyville residents were required to have some rudimentary knowledge to avoid them. This creature was a large, pulsating mass of pink goop rolling and undulating for movement. Large, pink tendrils helped lighten and move the bass mass, something far larger than a pony itself. It was still large enough to not be able to fit between trees, thus her chosen path.

Despair clung to her heart once she looked over her shoulder and saw the blob part around trees, only to reform once it passed. The creature simply plowed over everything in its way and moved straight through it. A big rock? Thin the mass and move over it. Trees? Simply reform as it moves through it. Rough terrain meant nothing to the beast.

Cheerilee's breath was coming in pants now, as she wasn't in the best shape to begin with. She yelped as she felt a cold, slithering feeling across her bare calf. A sundress was not the best article of clothing to wear when escaping monsters.

It slithered and lashed it's pink tentacles every which was. Was this thing even alive? Was it some animal, or could it think like a pony? She'd never heard of a monster like this.

"Oof!"

The blob had lashed out with one it its pink tentacles and grabbed ahold of her leg. Unlike passing through her like before, this time it seemed to hand on. Cheerilee had the wind knocked out of her as she tripped and fell onto the cold forest ground. She shivered as something wet and cold slithered up her leg

Her first recourse was to scramble away from the Blob. A large offshoot shot out of its mass and clung to her back. "No!" She screamed. Was it going to eat her? Her fingers scraped against the ground as she tried to pull away, yet it's grip on her held firm.

Cheerilee's skirt ripped open to expose her bra and bosom to the cool air as the blob tugged. She wasn't that well endowed—even the sundress didn't do much to make her turn heads. Hoping that the failed attempt was enough to loosen the blob's grip, Cheerilee lurched forward with all her might.

...Only to fall flat on her face once again. Grose, sickly pink tentacles quivered and slid up her thighs and held fast. She was all but locked in the monster's grip. Her body tingled where it slid across her smooth skin. The ooze itself seemed to grow warmer the longer it came into contact with her own violet fur.

Cherilee gasped for breath as the blob prodded the cleft between her legs. As much as she dreaded, or maybe even accepted it, the creature was going to eat her. This, however, clung just a little longer than simply enveloping her like everything else in its path. She felt the cool gob of jelly poke and prod at her nethers tentatively. She was wearing a simple pair of panties—wearing something far more risque to class under her clothes had been a private kink of hers for some time—that the monster had not yet torn.

That was solved quickly enough. Her panties were town with a tug and her nether lips were quickly doused in the cool, viscous goop. For some absurd reason, the violation didn't cross her mind. What was brought to the forefront was that the creature, wherever it touched her skin, was quickly growing warm and tingly to the touch. It felt like every nerve ending was buzzing with excitement, and given she was receiving a healthy dose right across her clit, her mind was slowly filling with warmth that could only come from a dazed arousal.

Cheerilee yelped and screamed for help. Going through the blob wasn't an option; trying to evade it was her only shot, and now that that had failed, trying to get another's attention was next. No one was there to save her.

The pink blob slithered up her legs and tail, and soon her chest was enveloped in the slimy beast. Her nipples hardened at the coolness, and were quickly tingling as the more enticing effects settled in. She could feel her insides moisten as the monster's biology forced her own body to work against her.

Cheerilee bit her lip as a prehensile tendril forced its way into her tender slit. Curiosity stronger than shame, she looked back at the beast. For a moment she swore she saw the face of a pony across its amorphous surface before her eyes were drawn to the cleft of her butt. Her rear was already enveloped fully and the monster was just forcing itself inside her already tight cavern. She could feel the slick, smooth surface drill inside her tender cunt, and twist just enough to force out a tender moan from her own lips before retracting back into the blob's central mass. With no texture, there was no pain as she was violated, only a great sense of fullness as the blob once again forced enough of itself to stuff her like a turkey.

Cheerilee felt something prod her ass. Her yelp was quickly silenced as the blob rolled over her and cut off all noise. She gagged reflexively as part of the monster was forced down her throat but that wasn't enough now that it had her trapped within its body. For a moment, Cheerilee thought she heard a childish giggle.

It almost tasted sweet. In fact, delicious! Why could she breathe inside the monster? Oh, Celestia, why was she absolutely soaked? The blob's own electric effects on her skin were lost to her as its effects slowly took over her brain. Not even the slithering tentacle of pink slime penetrating her ass was enough to break the slow, spellbinding effects of the goo.

Another tentacle of goo prodded her lips and she eagerly opened her mouth. Her throat tingled as the blob forced the tentacle down her throat. Soon everything was tingling in excitement and the pieces she swallowed were vibrating in her gut. The cry of "Fuck me." Was silenced in the now comforting warmth of the blob as she was fucked in all three holes. She was rocked inside the monster like a seesaw. A tentacle of goop piledrived her ass and dripping cunt, whereas she was quickly rocked the opposite was as another was forced down her throat.

She could feel cunt twitching at the stimulus. She was close. So very close. Each tentacle drilled her in that perfect, toe-curling, cum-inducing way. Her pussy and ass stretched as far as they could go before being slammed full. Every part of her felt on fire. Being so completely restrained as she was inside the creature only seemed to make the waves of pleasure building inside her, each thrust making them stronger and stronger for her impending release. She suckled on the tentacle in her throat while the monster twirled around her insides, looking for each little corner to explore. The goo massaged her body and tits. This was better than any lover or her secret filly flings during college. It was caressing _everywhere_. Her tongue was already lolling out as she deep throated the monster's sweet, tasty member.

As her insides began to clutch around those delicious goo tentacles in her behind, they only seemed to go faster. Helpless as she was, all she could do was try to buck her hips against the offender. Her orgasm hit her harder than any she'd ever had in her life. Her vision went white and she almost chomped on the tentacle she was fellating. She wasn't sure how long she blacked out, but once she came to, she saw the little bit of fluid that her own cunt had expelled inside the pink blob. She deliriously giggled at having been fucked so thoroughly by a shapeless monster.

Once again, Cheerilee swore she heard another pealing laugh of delight. It sounded familiar, but muffled in the blob's confines, it was lost to her ears. The blob flexed with her inside and her own girlcum quickly dissolved. The monster itself expanded ever so slightly as it fed on her cum.

"You were just hungry, weren't you?" she asked, but her voice was once again muffled. Cheerilee gave her ass a wiggle that translated into only a slight swish of her hips within the suffocating space. "I can help with that."

She felt the blob prod against her ass once more as it prepared to give yer one of many orgasms yet to come.

* * *

Fluttershy - Vampire

Applejack - Lycan

Pinkie - The Blob


End file.
